You Can't Take the Sky From Me
by snipershezz
Summary: Yondu's a stubborn prick and if Kraglin's learnt anything over the years, it's that sometimes – you just have to go with it. In which Yondu shows Kraglin something, Kraglin is amazed and they share a beer together.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta & Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Friendship, Stars, The Universe, Science Stuff, Humour, Dying Star, Supernova, Fluff

 **Summary:** Yondu's a stubborn prick and if Kraglin's learnt anything over the years, it's that sometimes – you just have to go with it.

In which Yondu shows Kraglin something, Kraglin is amazed and they share a beer together.

 **Prompt Five:** Blue, Quote, Death, Food, Stars

 **A/N:** You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Disclaimer:** Roses are Red, Bananas are Good, I don't own Marvel, but I would if I could!

 **Part Five of** ** _Yondu Week 2018_** **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

"Where tha hell are we Cap?"

Yondu pulled the m-ship up and set it to drift, "Edge o' tha Andromeda galaxy. Yer gon' love this Krags, trust me."

The Hraxian watched the man enter the galley and followed, "Love what? One minute we done tha job an' we's headin' back ta tha _Eclector_ , next minute we're bookin' it across tha galaxy." Yondu shoved a tallie of beer, two packets of chips and a bag full of chocolates into Kraglin's arms. "What tha fuck's all this fer?" Yondu passed him with another armful of stuff, "Cap? Cap?!"

Yondu trailed back into the cockpit and set himself up in the pilot's chair, an exasperated Kraglin following behind.

"Sit down Krags, otherwise we'll miss it!" He flicked a couple of buttons on his control console, bringing down the solar flare shield and boosting the radiation shielding to max.

Kraglin sighed and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. Sometimes there was absolutely no arguing with the captain. "Yer a stubborn prick, ya know that? You'd scream at a mountain until it moved if ya didn't wanna climb it."

Yondu chuckled and popped open a bag of chips, "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."

The Hraxian sighed again, "You an' yer proverbs Cap'n, I swear."

"Oi! They're good, they are. Make me sound all wise an' shit."

Kraglin chuckled and shook his head, "What are we doin' Yondu?"

He grinned around a mouthful of chips, "Ya ever seen a supernova?"

"No."

He shoved another handful in his mouth, "Then yer gon' love this." He pointed to the windscreen, "Watch."

Kraglin stared blankly out into the stars.

Minutes passed.

"Cap I dun think -"

Suddenly there was a distant pop.

"Don't blink." Yondu said quickly. "It only lasts half a minute or so."

Colours exploded across the stars, vibrant blues and yellows. The gases melded to form a deep emerald green, expanding and contracting like a heartbeat in the soul of the universe.

Kraglin gasped.

They spread as far as he could see, like the auroras on his home planet.

It was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

As quick as they came, they were sucked back into the dying star.

Yondu grinned, "When a star dies tha core crushes itself, right? It gits super hot, explodes an' then sucks it all back in. Lots'a science shit happens - protons, electrons merge an' stuff an' that's where it all goes pretty like. Dependin' on tha size, a dead star c'n make a neutron or a black hole."

Kraglin blinked, "How'd ya know all that?"

The Centaurian shrugged, "I seen one once, on accident. Had a sort'a fascination wit' 'em since. When I heard this one were goin' off, I knew we was close enough ta see it all happen. Thought ya'd like ta see it."

Kraglin popped open the bottle of beer and took a swig before passing it over to Yondu, "That were real beautiful Cap'n. Thanks."

Yondu took a swig of beer and burped loudly. He shrugged, "Ya do a lot fer me. I always take that shit fer granted. I wanted ta show ya somement that I ain't never shared wit' no one else. 'At's what friends do, right?"

The Hraxian beamed, "We're friends?"

"'Course. Ya watch ma back, I watch yers. Ain't no Udonta wit'out Obfonteri."

Yondu passed him the beer and he took a swallow, "Damn right, Cap. Damn right."

* * *

Notes:

Blue – Gases  
Quote – Chinese Proverb & ME Quote  
Death – Star  
Food – Yondu's snacks :p  
Stars – Space


End file.
